In order to address the difficulties carrying luggage, wheeled luggage has been developed. Wheeled luggage refers to the various suitcases and baggage that employ wheeling devices, and allow users to roll their luggage instead of carry it. The wheeled luggage typically deploys a handle to aid in the transport and typically the luggage has a plurality of wheels integrated into the design. The wheels are permanent features of the luggage and often support the weight of the luggage and rotate so as to allow the luggage to be rolled in any desired direction. While wheeled luggage generally alleviates the strain caused by carrying the luggage, the luggage can sometimes be difficult to control and steer, particularly in crowded or constrained areas.
The majority of such luggage cases, intended for the transport of goods or personal items, are typically provided with four wheels, each freely rotatable through 360 degrees. It is advantageous for a luggage case to move in any direction unimpeded or with minimal force required to rotate or displace the luggage. This allows the user to make small adjustments to the location or orientation of the luggage case, especially when moving from a stationary position or moving at low speeds over short distances.
In practice, this frequently leads to steering difficulties, either during required straight line movement, or when negotiating a corner or bend. Also, when users move at higher speeds, they frequently encounter trouble turning or navigating the luggage case due to the case drifting on uneven or sloped surfaces. In addition, users have to exert energy to maintain control or steer the luggage case, especially when movement is at higher speeds and the desired path is generally in a straight line.